1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to security devices for preventing theft of articles accessible to the general public and especially out of doors, and more particularly to the securing of pipe runs especially for drinking water.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Quinn et al., U.S. 2004/00111096, discloses a method of securing an ATV or any device that allows for connection with the invention. The invention, known as Sureloc, has a five axis articulating head design which allows for connection with a device in any direction. The Auger section of Sureloc allows for securing a device into the ground without assistance from other objects. This allows Sureloc to be used as a portable security device. The shaft of Sureloc has a vertical movement of approximately 6″ as an adjustment to reach various heights of different devices. The shad guide rotates 180 degrees giving Sureloc a 2′ attachment range in a 360 degree area.
Kinsic, U.S. 2004/0177661, discloses an antitheft locking assembly for a motorbike that is anchored to the ground or other immobile anchorage, and locks over the motorbike in a manner that prevents theft of the motorbike. The antitheft locking assembly has first post means adapted to be anchored to the ground and second post means spaced apart from the first post means. The second post means comprises a mounting post member adapted to be mounted securably into the ground and a locking post member adapted to be lockably engaged to the mounting post member and extend upwardly therefrom. Rail means adjustably interconnect the first post means and the locking post member and is movable between a first position where the rail means) allows access of the motorbike to and from a parked location in a space between the first post means and the second post means, and a second position where the rail means obstructs access of the motorbike to and from the parked location. The rail means is lockably secured in its second position over the motorbike So as to prevent the theft of the motorbike.
Daroowalla, U.S. Pat. No. 259,263, discloses a device for securing water taps against theft from their positions on supply pipes consisting o a bracket or clamp secured round the tap and locked or secured to an adjacent wall.
Mattson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,232, discloses a bicycle that includes a down tube extending diagonally from a steering head above the yoke which supports the front wheel to a bottom bracket which supports the pedal crank shaft. A bicycle locking rack includes a locking box fixedly mounted in position where the bicycle can be parked with a central portion of the down tube immediately adjacent the locking box. A pair of parallel down tube retaining bars are integral with and extend outwardly from the box in position to encompass the bicycle down tube when the bicycle is so parked. A key operated locking mechanism within the box permits a J-shaped bike locking bar to be slide ably mounted with respect to the box for movement between a closed condition where the shorter end of the J-bar extends through openings provided in each of the retaining bars to be in an encompassing, locked relationship to a bicycle down tube situated between the retaining bars, and an opening of only on of the retaining bars and is in clearing relation to the opening between the retaining bars and the down tube situated there between.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,575, discloses a telescoping trailer hitching post having a ball coupling member at its upper end for coupling engagement with a coupling socket at the front end of a trailer tongue, a pair of rings welded to opposite sides of the post, a chain anchored at its one end to one of the rings and adapted to be wrapped around the trailer tongue and locked by means of a padlock to the one or to the opposite ring to prevent theft of the trailer. A ground receptacle is anchored in concrete with its upper end flush with the surface of the ground, and the post is telescoped within the receptacle between a completely housed position within the receptacle and a raised position above the ground. A pair of vertically spaced discs are provided near the bottom end of the post, for cooperative engagement with a vertical key welded to the inside of the receptacle adjacent its top edge to support the post in the raised position and to prevent the post from being pulled out of the receptacle.
Boslough, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,079, discloses a bicycle stand which holds a bicycle upright in place, and to which the bicycle may be locked. An upright member, embedded in cement, or anchored to a base plate, has an arm pinned hingeably, with parallel plates welded on each side of the arm that project past the free end of the arm. A U-shaped bracket is hinged to one plate, which may be passed about a frame member of a bicycle and fitted into a slot in the plate, with holes in the bracket for fastening the shackle of a lock, with the lock shackle completely enclosed by the two parallel plates in the latched position.
Stratichuk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,303, discloses a tubular portion that is embedded vertically into the ground and has a screw threaded upper end substantially flush with the surface of the ground. A screw threaded stem or post detachably engages the upper end when a trailer is to be parked thereon, and the stem is provided with the ball portion of a trailer coupler assembly on the upper end thereof engageable by the coupler portion of the trailer coupler assembly situated on the front end of the hitch frame. A padlock through the release lever prevents unauthorized removal of the trailer from the post and the post can be unscrewed and stored when the trailer is not parked at the post assembly.
The related art described above discloses several devices for securing articles so as to avoid theft. Of particular interest is Klinsic which tube-in-tube construction with dual spaced apart units. Also, Lee, who teaches a similar arrangement for setting a hitching post in an extended or a retracted position. Stratichuk is similar to Lee but does not use telescoping tubes. However, the prior art fails to disclose a means for mounting telescoping tubes above ground, yet secured to piers, and also fails to disclose a clasp suitable for gripping a section of pipe. The prior art does not disclose a pair of pipe gripping clasps spaced apart for protecting pipe structure between. Therefore, the present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.